Nathalia Ramos
'Nathalia Norah Ramos Cohen '(born July 3, 1992) is a Spanish-Australian actress. She was born in Madrid, Spain, to a Spanish pop star father ("Ivan") and an Australian mother. Nathalia attended North Beach Elementary, Nautilus Middle School in Miami Beach and briefly attended Miami Beach High School during her freshman year. She was raised in her mother's Jewish religion (her mother is Sephardic). She starred as "Hope Loblaw" in "Arrested Development". She played "Yasmin" in the 2007 Tween Comedy Movie, "Bratz: The Movie". She resides in Miami Beach and California with her family and friends. She is close friends with her House of Anubis co-stars. She revealed on Twitter that she will not be returning as Nina Martin for Season 3 because she decided to focus on her studies as a student at USC. View the Nathalia Ramos Gallery. Filmography Movies Television Other Trivia. *When Nathalia went to see "Twister" in theaters, she cried throughout all of it. *She gets a manicure once a week to practice Vietnamese, which she is currently learning. *Nathalia likes to try everything that her friends order at restaurants. *Since high school, her friends have called her Natalie. *Nathalia wishes to start a travel blog because she likes guidebooks and and travel itineraries. *Indented Head, Australia, is her favorite destination in the world. *She has a small tattoo of a star on her foot. *Nathalia's favorite room in Anubis House is the dining room. *Nathalia Ramos has a boyfriend named Derek An. *Nathalia said if she would ever wake up in a pineapple under the sea, she would look out for Patrick. *Nathalia's favorite fruits are mangoes and bananas. *If Nathalia could be describe herself in one word it would be passionate. *Nathalia is fluent in Spanish, but failed a Spanish test. *One device that Nat can't live without is her iPad. She said it was hard to walk around with a heavy laptop, so it's much easier. *She loves to work out. *Her favorite character on House of Anubis is Mr. Sweet. *Nathalia takes the longest to fix her hair and make up. *Nathalia said she didn't believe Brad Kavanagh was real when she first met him because of how nice he was to her. *Nathalia's followed by Louisa Connolly-Burnham on twitter, but the two of them never really met. *Nathalia said it was weird to kiss Brad, because they're so good friends. *Nathalia is obsessed with office supplies. If she could, she would live at Office Depot. *She said that she could relate to Nina in a way. *Nathalia says she is more comfortable at doing the dramatic and sad scenes than doing the funny and crazy ones. *Nathalia Ramos attended a school called 'Miami Beach Senior High School'. *Nathalia Ramos loves fashion, but when she is feeling lazy, she walks around in gym clothes. *Nathalia Ramos wants to have a pig as a pet because it is her favorite animal, but her mom continuously says no. *She, along with Ana Mulvoy-Ten, had tried to teach Spanish to Brad Kavanagh, but he says he can't do the accent very well. *She dyed her hair to a dark brown color. *Both her and Alexandra Shipp appeared on Switched at Birth. Awards NathaliaTwitter Category:Main Cast Category:Actresses Category:Cast Category:House of Anubis Category:Females